INNOCENT BLUE
INNOCENT BLUE is the second track featured on "JEALOUSNESS". It is performed by Kenichi Suzumura, Kousuke Toriumi, and Tomoaki Maeno. The single was released on September 18th, 2013. Lyrics Kanji= 絡み合う運命の中で 僕らはめぐり逢った こみ上げる　愛しさこそ 今の僕のすべてさ 胸の奥締め付ける過去の 記憶は消えないけど あとすこし　もすこしだけ 近づいてみたくなる 誰もが迷い　傷つきながら 誰かのために　強くなれるなら キミのために僕は変わりたいと 想い抱きしめるように祈るよ キミの笑顔を見つめるたび モノクロの世界に光が射す 彩りに満ちた想い出を 明日という空に描いてゆこう 頑なに意地を張りながら 何かを探した日々 迷っては　掛け違えて 自分から逃げていた よろこび　痛み　哀しみさえも 限りない青に今溶けてゆく キミに出逢い僕が見つけたのは かけがえのない答えとINNOCENT BLUE キミの笑顔を守るために 今度は僕に何ができるだろう？ 握り締めた手のぬくもりを 離せない　もう離したくないよ 空の色に　雲のカタチに 同じ瞬間は二度とないから キミがいる風景をいつだって 僕は胸に焼き付ける キミの全てがいとしいから いつまでもどこまでも傍にいる 彩りに満ちたこの場所で もう一度夢を描いてみよう |-| Rōmaji = Karami au unmei no naka de Bokura wa meguri atta Komi ageru itoshisa koso Ima no boku no subete sa Mune no oku shime tsukeru kako no Kioku wa kie nai kedo Ato sukoshi mo sukoshi dake Chika zuite mitaku naru Dare mo ga mayoi kizu tsuki nagara Dare ka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara Kimi no tame ni boku wa kawari tai to Omoi daki shimeru youni inoru yo Kimi no egao wo mitsumeru tabi Monokuro no sekai ni hikari ga sasu Irodori ni michita omoide wo Asu to iu sora ni ega ite yukou Kata kuna ni iji wo hari nagara Nani ka wo saga shita hibi Mayotte wa kake chiga ete Jibun kara nigete ita Yorokobi itami kanashimi sae mo Kagiri nai ao ni ima tokete yuku Kimi ni deai boku ga mitsu keta nowa Kake gae no nai kotae to innocent blue Kimi no egao wo mamoru tame ni Kondo wa boku ni nani ga dekiru darou? Nigiri shimeta te no nukumori wo Hanase nai mou hanashi taku nai yo Sora no iro ni kumo no katachi ni Onaji shunkan wa nido to nai kara Kimi ga iru fuukei wo itsu datte Boku wa mune ni yaki tsukeru Kimi no subete ga itoshii kara Itsu made mo doko made mo soba ni iru Irodori ni michita kono basho de Mou ichido yume wo ega ite miyou |-| English = Among the countless intertwining destinies Our paths crossed I can feel a love welling up in my heart That is truly my everything now Although the painful memories Deep inside our hearts will not disappear I want to go closer Just a little closer to you Despite getting lost or hurt on their way Everyone becomes stronger for the one they love If that is true, I want to change for you I pray that I can always hold on to these feelings Each time I gaze at your smile My dull, monochrome world is filled with light Let’s create memories filled with vibrant colors Under the sky named Tomorrow Stubbornly refusing to give up I kept trying to find something back in those days Losing my way, going in the wrong direction And I ran away from my own feelings All the joy, pain, and grief Are melting into the endless blue Because you came into my life, I found My irreplaceable answer and an innocent blue It’s my turn this time, what can I do for you So that your smile will never fade away? I can feel the warmth from the hand I squeeze I can’t let go of it, I don’t want to let go again The color of the sky, the different shapes of the clouds We’ll never come across this exact same view again So whatever I see, as long as you’re there with me That scenery will be etched on my heart eternally Because I love your everything Wherever you go, I will be with you, forever Here, at this place filled with vibrant colors Let’s start dreaming about our future once again Category:Music